1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for processing an image of on-screen display (OSD) for a vehicle and a system for reprogramming a camera module having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An on-screen display (OSD) is generally implemented for an image such as a rearview image for a vehicle, or the like, such that various types of information may be displayed simultaneously therein. This displayed information may include a warning message indicating that an obstacle exists at the rear of the vehicle, a parking guideline serving as a guide at the time of the backward movement of the vehicle, and the like. The parking guideline may include a static guideline constantly displayed in the rearview image regardless of a direction in which the vehicle is moving, a dynamic guideline displaying an expected parking trace according to a direction in which the vehicle is moving, and the like, as a curve.
The apparatus for processing an OSD or the apparatus for displaying an OSD image, according to the related art, has only displayed the warning message, the static guideline, and the dynamic guideline in the rearview image with a single color.
However, since the apparatus for processing an OSD or the apparatus for displaying an OSD image according to the related art has displayed the warning message, the static guideline, and the dynamic guideline with a single color, it may perform a user's various requirements such as changing a color of the guideline or the like. In addition, when the guideline, or the like, is displayed on a screen, it may obscure the rearview image.
The dynamic guideline may not be displayed in different colors according to a distance from the rear of the vehicle and may be interrupted when it is displayed in the rearview image due to OSD information being read from a memory at a low speed. In addition, the warning message, the static guideline, and the dynamic guide may obscure the rearview image.
Further, after a camera module including the apparatus for processing an OSD is mounted in a vehicle, it may not be reprogrammed.